Rules
MICROLITE20 (Tavern RPG edit) This is a trimmed-down, two-page version of the Primary Fantasy SRD rules (see license for more info) that has been designed to be quick and easy to play. The goal was to create a simpler game, but one where all of the resources of Primary Fantasy SRD (monsters, spells, adventures and equipment) could be used without conversion. Stats There are 6 stats - Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence, Charisma, Constitution, Wisdom. Roll 4d6, drop lowest die. Total remaining 3 dice and record result. Repeat 5 times and allocate recorded values to stats as desired. Stat Bonus = (STAT-10)/2, round down. Races Humans get +2 any, +1 to all skill rolls, Reroll d20 after rolling poorly once per rest. Dwarves get +2 CON, +2 WIS, When falling prone, make saving throw to immediately recover. Halflings get +2 DEX, +2 CHA, Force enemy to reroll attack roll once per rest. Eladrin get +2 WIS, +2 INT, Can sense nearby enemies while resting. Elves get +2 DEX, +2 WIS, +1 on rolls when sneaking Drow get +2 INT, +2 DEX, can see in no light conditions. Half Elves get +2 CHA, +2 any, +2 on attack roll (self/ally) once per rest. Tieflings get +2 INT, +2 CHA, +1 attack rolls on bloodied enemies. Half Orcs get +2 STR, +2 CON, -1 Communication and +2 Physical. Classes The classes are Fighter, Rogue, Mage, Cleric. Characters begin at Level 1. Fighters add +1 to all attack and damage rolls. They can wear any kind of armour and use shields. They have a +3 bonus to Physical Rogues can use light armour. They have a +3 bonus to Subterfuge Mages wear no armour. They can cast arcane spells, and gain a +3 bonus to Knowledge Clerics can wear light or medium armour. They can divine spells. They gain +3 bonus to Communication Advanced Classes (Level 8) Fighters can become: Warrior – bonus to defense when using 1-hand sword and shield. Barbarian – bonus to offense when wielding 2 handed Rogues can become: Ranger – bonus to offense when using ranged Assassin – strong bonus to stealth attacks Mages can become: Warlock – +1 to all magic attacks and -1 to all spell costs Arcanist – Gain a pool of energy, equal to INT modifier + level, that can be used like hit points for the purposes of spell casting and which replenishes upon rest. Clerics can become: Templar – WIS becomes STR modifier, gain heavy armor proficiency Priest – when below half health, party gains +1 to all rolls Skills There are just 4 skills - Physical, Subterfuge, Knowledge and Communication. Roll higher than the given Difficulty Class to succeed. Skill rank = your level + any bonus due to your class or race. Skill roll = d20 + skill rank + whatever stat bonus is most applicable + situation modifiers For example, Climbing would use Physical + STR bonus. Dodging a falling rock is Physical + DEX bonus. Finding a trap is Subterfuge + MIND bonus. Disabling a trap is Subterfuge + DEX bonus. Note that there are no “saving throws” in this game; use Physical + STR or DEX bonus for Fortitude and Reflex saves. Saving against magic (Will save) is usually MIND bonus + your level. Combat Hit Points = CON Stat + Level. Roll d20 + DEX bonus for initiative order. Everyone can do one thing each turn; move, attack, cast a spell, etc. Melee attack bonus = STR bonus + Level, Missile attack bonus = DEX bonus + Level, Arcane Magic attack bonus = INT bonus + Level, Divine Magic attack bonus = WIS bonus + Level. Add attack bonus to d20 roll. If higher than your opponent's Armour Class (AC), it’s a hit. Natural 20 is automatically a critical doing maximum damage. Fighters and Rogues can use DEX bonus + Level as Melee attack bonus instead if wielding a light weapon. Fighters and Rogues can wield 2 light weapons and attack with both in a round if they take a -2 penalty on all attack rolls that round. Rapiers count as light weapons, but you cannot wield two rapiers at the same time. If the total bonus is +6, a second attack can be made at +1. If the total bonus is +11, three attacks can be made at +11, +6 and +1. Weapon damage as per SRD equipment. Add STR bonus to Melee damage, x2 for 2- handed weapons. Armour as per SRD equipment. AC = 10 + DEX bonus + Armour bonus. {C Weapons and Armour Dagger, d4 Shortsword, d6 Rapier, d6 Mace, d6 Longsword, d8 Morningstar, d8 Two-Handed Sword, 2d6 Sling, d4 Shortbow, d6 Light Crossbow, d6 Longbow, d8 Leather, +2 Studded Leather, +3 Chainmail, +5 Full Plate, +8 Shields add +1 to AC. {C Magic Mages can learn and cast any arcane spell with a spell level equal or below 1/2 their class level, rounded up. Spells are selected from the SRD arcane spell list . Clerics can learn and cast any divine spell with a spell level equal or below 1/2 their class level, rounded up. Spells are selected from the SRD divine spell list . Clerics and mages (magic users) have immediate access to all 0-level spells. Upon gaining a level, a magic user may choose to learn 2 additional spells from the highest spell level available. Alternatively, a magic user may learn 2 spells of a lower level instead of 1 of the highest available level. So, a magic user may learn 2 highest-available-level (HAL) spells, 1 HAL spell and 2 lower level spells, or 4 lower level spells. Casting a spell of any kind costs Hit Points. The cost is 1 + the level of the spell being cast. This loss cannot be healed normally but is recovered after 8 hours rest. This damage should be recorded separately on the character sheet. Note: Just because a character can cast any spell, doesn’t mean that they should. Choose spells that suit the character, and select one or two ‘signature’ spells that they prefer to use over any others. The GM can opt to make these spells easier to cast due to familiarity, costing 1 less HP to use. Level Advancement Each session (min 45 min) you gain a level. Each level adds: +1 to all skills +1 to Hit Points +1 to all attack rolls. All level increases occur during rest. Monsters Use monsters from the Primary Fantasy SRD. Alternatively assign Hit Dice (d8 for most things, d12 for Dragons and Undead). Attack bonus and skill level = number of Hit Dice. If it's an intelligent critter, +3 bonus to one skill. Add stat bonuses to suit.s.